


The Flower Dance

by Maren_Emilie



Series: SDV One-Shots [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Dancing, Fluff, It's just cute, M/M, Shane (Stardew Valley) is bisexual, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and i love him, fight me, i'm a slut for shane, jacob is a shy bean, jacob is my ps4 farmer, lol, or pansexual, the flower dance, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Jacob just wants to dance, but he doesn't have a partner.
Relationships: Shane & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane & Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: SDV One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553659
Kudos: 38





	The Flower Dance

**Author's Note:**

> You don't know hurt until you ask Shane to dance at the Flower Dance and he says no.

Shane sees him wandering towards Pierre's little stand. They chat. Jacob smiles and Pierre hands him a packet of Stawberry seeds. Of course he buys that. Pierre doesn't sell that normally.

Jacob stops and talks as he makes his way towards him and the table with all the food. He waves at him and smiles. Shane gives him a weak smile and continues eating his food.

He hasn't lived here for long. Marnie said something about it being his grandfather's old farm and that Jacob was taking over it. The old Westbrook Farm. He's pretty sure Abigail used to hang out there sometimes.

He'd been greeted well and been very nice to everyone, to Shane's annoyment because he no longer could enjoy a beer at the bar alone without Jacob coming over to talk to him.

"Nice suit," He says.

Shane snorts. "Marnie made me wear it," He replies. "Everyone has to wear it. Every damn year."

"Well, I think it looks nice. It suits you."

"Thanks." He glances at him, a faint smile on his lips.

They fall silent. The chatter from the others by the table taking over. Shane gets back to his food. It's the best part of this whole thing after all. Except maybe the smile on Jas' face as she'd tried on the dress Emily had made for her for the flower dance and how excited she had been on the way over.

Even though their conversation is over Shane can't help but keep glancing at Jacob and notice how he's staring at the field and the people dancing there with an unreadable expression.

After a few minutes he just can't take it anymore. He sighs, dropping his fork.

"Alright, what is it?"

"What?"

"You keep staring at them. Why? Because there is something."

Jacob looks down at his fiddeling hands and purses his lips. Shane waits for him to respond.

"I want to dance," He suddenly burts out, stealing a quick glance at him before his gaze returns to his hands.

Shakes brows furrow. "Why aren't you dancing then?"

"I don't have a partner."

"Why haven't you asked anyone?"

"I don't know anyone," He says. "Not like properly and they all have partners already."

Okay, now Shane feels a little bad for him. He supposes it's one thing to talk to people and another to actually be friends with them. Especially after so little time. He'd probably spoken to Shane the most out of all the townsfolk too for some reason.

Shane glances out at the field and then back at Jacob.

"Okay," He says. "Want to dance with me?"

Jacob's cheeks turn red as he stares wide eyed, with his brown eyes, at him.

"Really?"

Shane rolls his eyes. "Yes," He replies. "Now come on. I don't have all day."

Jacob tentativly takes Shane's hand and allows himself to be led to the 'dance floor'.

"I actually don't know how to dance."

Shane laughs. "Are you kidding me?"

Jacob shakes his head, a bashfull smile on his lips as he averts his gaze down to his feet.

"Lucky for you, I do," Shane says, guiding Jacob's hand to where it should be. "Put your your hand here and I'll just put my hand there."

Shane places his left hand at the small off his back with his right hand holding Jacob's hand in his.

"Emily usually makes me dance so I got this," He says. "Hopefully she won't this year since I have a partner now."

Jacob snorts as Shane starts guiding him across the so called dance floor.

"I can't promise Jas won't want to dance later though."

"I don't mind." Jacob smiles. "I wouldn't be able to say no to her either."

They spin around once, almost making Shane dizzy, but it's worth it to see the smile Jacob has on his face, his brown doe eyes sparkling with joy.

"You're getting the hang of this. Sure you dont know how to dance?" Shane asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you're a good teacher."

Shane rolls his eyes playfully at him.

"Oh, stop it. There are plenty of people that would be better than me."

Jacob chuckles. "Thanks for doing this. I imagine you didn't really want to do this."

Shakes expression softens. "It's the least I could do. You've been so nice since you moved here and I've been such an ass."

"It's okay. I don't mind."

Shane's cheeks flush.

"You know, we could dance at the Luau too, if you want..."

Jacob absolutely beams at that.

"I'd love to!"

Maybe this day isn't so bad after all?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
> Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - @marenemilie03  
> Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
